


stolen glances

by its_stupidhours



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, I think that's it tho, It gets a bit spicy near the end but not that much, M/M, Making Out, Markiplier's You're Welcome Tour, just mentioned tho, someone tell me if I need to tag more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_stupidhours/pseuds/its_stupidhours
Summary: Mark keeps glancing over at Ethan during practice. Ethan definitely notices.But what happens next? (They kiss, you fool. That's what happens.)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	stolen glances

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally just one scene based on [this iconic video](https://youtu.be/zPON-tyVUH4) at 7:20 but then that alone was like 700 words, so I OBVIOUSLY had to add more. I kinda like where it's at now though, so! Enjoy!
> 
> And of course, as per usual, this fic is not meant to disrespect Mark or Ethan or the relationships they are or are not in. I dont think that Mark and Ethan ever have been, are, or ever will be dating, I just wanted to write some stuff and have fun on the internet. Please dont show this to either of them or anyone associated with them, this isn't meant for them.

The tour was going wonderfully. Mark was glad to be able to go around the country and see so many of his fans like this, and he was proud to see all the hard work that went into the show, not to mention his channel itself, pay off so well. It was also so good to be able to spend this much time with some of his closest friends, and watch them grow and laugh and have a good time.

Then there was Ethan. And Ethan was… well, he was even better. 

It started with stolen glances as they practiced moves for the dance-off. Alone in some dance studio they'd rented out to practice for the day, after everyone else had gone to get lunch or something. Neither really cared about anyone else right then. Stolen glances became shy smiles when caught which became unabashed staring. 

Mark sat against the wall, taking sips from his water bottle every once in a while as he watched Ethan try and perfect the spin he was trying to learn through some YouTube video. He was struggling, clearly, but Mark found it endearing to watch the younger man as he grumbled, dizzily stumbling forward to hit rewind. 

"Ugh, it's just! Ah!" Ethan laughed, breathless, and squeezed his eyes shut. "The whole point of doing it like this is so I don't get this  _ dizzy,  _ oh my  _ god."  _

Mark chuckled as Ethan sat down beside him. "You need some water?" He offered up the boy's water bottle.

Ethan brightened, eagerly grabbing it. "Yes, god, please."

Mark gazed at him with a soft smile as the brunet leaned his head back, slurping. After a few seconds, Ethan glanced over at him with a smirk.

"What are you lookin' at?"

Mark blushed ever so slightly, but kept looking. "Nothing."

"Uh huh. Not like you've been staring at me all tour or anything."

"All tour." Mark scoffed. "We're like a week into it."

"Doesn't mean you haven't been staring at me."

"Well, maybe I've got a reason to."

"Do you, now?" Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Please.  _ Enlighten  _ me, oh great and mighty Markiplier."

Mark ducked his head, blush growing. Why the hell did he feel so  _ nervous? _ He had never felt like this with someone else before. The way his heart fluttered whenever Ethan laughed, the way his heart warmed when the boy smiled, the way he yearned so much it  _ ached.  _

"Uh, I mean…"  _ Confidence,  _ he thought.  _ I need more confidence, damn it.  _ "You look really… pretty?"

_ Perfect. _

"Go on."

"And, um." Mark cleared his throat then paused, his next words coming out in a rush of breath. "I was thinking if you would ever like to grab a coffee or a dinner or a snack or something at some point because I really like you that would be incredibly cool and nice and uh. Yeah."

"Like… like a date--?"

"Yes like a date," Mark blurted, then smiled sheepishly. "I mean if you want it to be! You totally don't have to go though if you don't want to. I was just wondering. It's fine. You can forget this whole conversation happened, actually--"

"Mark." Ethan laughed, causing the older man to look up. 

"Yeah?"

"I'd um." Now it was Ethan's turn to blush. "I'd actually love to go on a date with you sometime. I mean, not right  _ now,  _ of course--"

"Oh no, no, yeah--"

"--I am  _ so  _ sweaty it's not even funny, yeah, but. Yeah." Ethan chuckled again, finally allowing himself to bask in Mark's responding smile. "I'd love to."

The stolen glances turned into stolen kisses behind others' backs. Their friends definitely knew  _ something  _ was up, having to bear witness to all their secret giggling and flushed faces after leaving a room together. But Ethan and Mark didn't care too much, too focused on each other.

Mark would often find himself dragging Ethan away (or being dragged away by Ethan) to give him a quick kiss. (Or many, not so quick kisses.) Like right now, a couple months or so into the tour, a while after they had started dating, when Mark ushered the two of them into a dressing room right after a show. He quickly pushed the younger up against a wall, leaning in.

But right before their lips could meet, Ethan pulled back a bit. "Wait, didn't you say you ate a Snickers earlier today?"

Mark paused as he blinked his eyes open. A smile started to form as he looked at Ethan incredulously. "That was like five hours ago, c'mon."

_ "Yeah, _ but you said, and I quote, 'Ethan, don't make out with me, I ate a snickers.'" Ethan giggled as the older man rolled his eyes. "What, am I not supposed to take that threat seriously?! I could die, Mark." He pouted.

"Oh don't look at me like that." Mark leaned back a bit as he spoke, though he kept his hands on the shorter man's shoulders once Mark could see he was mostly joking. "I told you, I washed my mouth out already. Like, 8 times. We're perfectly fine for a quick make-out sesh. And I mean  _ quick, _ the bus is supposed to be here in just a couple minutes."

Ethan hummed, giving up his playful fight in favor of wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. 

Mark smiled as he looked down at the other, continuing with a suspicious glint in his eye, "Besides, shouldn't I be complaining?  _ You're  _ the one who's sick."

Ethan grumbled, throwing his head back against the wall. "We're all sick, dude, it was only a matter of time before you were too."

"Do not  _ 'dude' _ me right before I kiss you."

"Well are you going to kiss me or not,  _ dude? _ I've been waiting for ages." Ethan looked back at the other as he pulled their hips closer together. They were chest to chest now, grinning like fools from the proximity.

Mark gasped indignantly. "You're the one who stopped us when I pulled you in here!"

"Yeah, for the- the safety! For the bit. You  _ knowww." _

"I really don't." Mark huffed out a laugh before running his hand through Ethan's hair. "But seriously, Eth, I brushed my teeth a few times since I ate the Snickers and I haven't eaten anything peanut-y since. You've been onstage with me pretty much this whole time, you know I'm safe. But, hey, if you don't want to do this right now, that's fine too! Really, I mean it. I can back off--"

"Mark?"

The man in question froze, looking down at the soft smile on Ethan's face. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"... Make me."

Ethan laughed as he finally leaned forward and brought their lips together. It started off slow, both of them smiling into the kiss, but before long, they escalated to something more passionate, exploring each other's mouths. Mark pressed Ethan's shoulders back into the wall, moving his hands up to cradle the other's head as he pressed closer to him. 

Mark pulled back for a second, keeping their foreheads touching while he breathed. "See? No peanuts. You're fine."

"I won't be for much longer if you don't come back here."

"So dramatic." But Mark went back with a grin nonetheless. 

The kiss got more heated as they went. Ethan caught Mark's lower lip in his teeth, causing the older man the groan. Mark moved down to place kisses on Ethan's jaw, chuckling against his skin when the younger moaned lightly.

"You like that?"

Ethan nodded, baring his neck to give Mark more access to it. The older man greedily took his chance, sucking softly on the skin. His hands started to trail under Ethan's shirt, running up and down sides.

Just then, the door to the dressing room burst open. Bob walked in and Mark pushed himself away from the wall in a panic, but not before the other man could see what the two were doing. 

"Hey, the bus is-" Bob froze, taking the breathless and flushed men in.  _ "Oh,  _ oh my god--"

"UHH." Ethan's blush was even redder than before. "It's- uh- we-"

"It's not what it looks like!" Mark said as he hastily straightened out his shirt. Ethan quickly did the same. "We just. Um."

_ "Sure  _ it isn't." 

Ethan pulled in on himself sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Eth, you're fine." Bob sighed, then laughed. "You two could have told us, though. You don't have to worry about us snitching or anything."

Mark nodded and sighed, pursing his lips. "Yeah, I know. You guys know now though, right? So everything should be fine."

"Oh, no, we've all known for weeks." Bob laughed. "You guys are the least subtle couple we've ever seen. Good news is that Tyler owes me fifty bucks now!"

Ethan sputtered. "He  _ what--" _

Bob continued through his outburst, ignoring him. "Though I think I'll end up losing that again through Wade and Kat. Hmm." He stood there, lost in thought, as Ethan and Mark simply stared at him dumbfounded.

Eventually, Mark cleared his throat. "Did you, uh. You came in here to tell us something?"

"Oh yeah! The bus is here, we were wondering where y'all were. Though it's obvious now that you were… otherwise occupied."

"Oh…" Mark grumble descended into a joking sneer concealing barely withheld laughter. "Shut the fuck up."

Bob just laughed right back and walked away. 


End file.
